bleachtcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Bankai
Card List Common C1 Kaname Tosen and Sajin Komamura C2 Soi Fon C3 Airborne Hollow - Flying C4 Aramaki - Maki Maki C5 Aramaki - Whiskers C6 Byakuya - Intolerant C7 Chad - Bandaged C8 Don Kan'onji - Back In Action C9 Dummy Hollow - Advancing C10 Gin - Defensive C11 Hanataro - Concerned C12 Hanataro - On The Job C13 Ichigo - Defensive C14 Ikkaku - Zealous C15 Isane - Worried C16 Izuru - Confident Student C17 Izuru - Looking For Support C18 Jinta - Determined C19 Kaien - Caring Husband C20 Kaname - Young Student C21 Marechiyo - Eating on the Job C22 Marechiyo - Snacking C23 Miyako - Passed Out C24 Momo - Deceived C25 Momo - Emotional C26 Nanao - Concerned C27 Orihime - Fashionable C28 Rangiku - Solemn C29 Rangiku - Thinking C30 Rukia - Nearing the End C31 Rukia - New Recruit C32 Sajin - Ready For Battle C33 Shigekuni - Bathing C34 Shigekuni - Watching C35 Soi Fon - Determined C36 Sosuke - Revealed C37 Soul Reaper Assistants - Onlookers C38 Stealth Force Members - Guards C39 Subordinate Soul Reapers - Watching C40 Tessai - Patiently Waiting C41 Tetsuzaemon - Duelist C42 Uryu - Embarrassed C43 Yachiru - Joyful C44 Yasochika - 3rd Seat of Squad 4 C45 Yoruichi - Patient Mentor C46 Yumichika - Roughed Up C47 Expired Medicine C48 Gegetsuburi C49 Gonryomaru C50 Haineko C51 Itegumo C52 Shihoin Special Shield C53 Soul Reaper Uniform C54 Dress C55 Suzumushi C56 Tenken C57 Central 46 Outer Chambers C58 Residential Rukongai C59 Official Senkaimon C60 Backfire C61 Daydreaming C62 Eat It C63 Evil Presence C64 Fond Farewell C65 Friendly Rivalry C66 Hammered C67 Helping Out C68 Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh C69 Leaping to Conclusions C70 Learn From the Best C71 Nightmares C72 Powering Up C73 Reporting for Duty C74 Restrained C75 Returning Home C76 Sisterly Love C77 Surprise Visitors C78 Teleportation C79 Uh-Oh! C80 Body Energy C81 Body Energy C82 Mind Energy C83 Mind Energy C84 Spirit Energy C85 Spirit Energy Uncommon U86 Retsu Unohana U87 Zangetsu U88 Chad - Stoic U89 Ganju - Surprised U90 Gin - Pulling Back U91 Gin - Squad 5 Lieutenant U92 Huge Hollow - Gathering U93 Ichigo - Looking to Spar U94 Ikkaku - Ready to Spar U95 Izuru - Confined U96 Izuru - Trapped U97 Jushiro - Popular U98 Kaien - Fighting for Honor U99 Kaien - Merged U100 Kaname - Accomplice U101 Kenpachi - Taking All Challengers U102 Kisuke - Playful U103 Kisuke - Sick U104 Kukaku - Flamboyant U105 Kukaku - Helping Out U106 Parasitic Hollow - Wounded U107 Momo - Blinded by Revenge U108 Raging Hollow - Dangerous U109 Renji - Bankai Training U110 Renji - Freed U111 Renji - Proving Himself U112 Rikichi - Admirer U113 Rukia - Caring Sister U114 Rukia - Bored U115 Rukia - Taking a Break U116 Scythe Hollow - Threatening U117 Shigekuni - Quiet Commander U118 Soi Fon - Furious U119 Soi Fon - Shaorin U120 Sosuke - Past Memory U121 Sosuke - Villainous U122 Stealth Force Members - Showing Respect U123 Tetsuzaemon - Resting U124 Toshiro - Little Shiro U125 Toshiro - Ready for Action U126 Toshiro - Researching U127 Yachiru - Biting U128 Yoruichi - Dressed for Combat U129 Yoruichi - Flash Master U130 Yumichika - Stubborn U131 Bird Bath U132 Doll Dress U133 Kyokasuigetsu U134 Minazuki U135 Special Device U136 Superhero Suit U137 Suzumebachi U138 Tenshintai U139 Wabisuke U140 Dining Room U141 Path up the Hill U142 Seireitei Ruins U143 Grave of Remembrance U144 Stealth Force Training Ground U145 Television Studio U146 Bakudo 61 - Six Bars of Light U147 Double Team U148 Get it Right U149 Hihio Zabimaru U150 Hollow Aid U151 Learn About the Central 46 U152 Old Friends U153 On the Move U154 Relentless Assault U155 Reunited U156 Rock, Paper, Scissors U157 Skirt Chasing U158 Traitorous Trio U159 Upgrade Complete U160 You Should Have Listened Rare R161 Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku R162 Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto R163 Academy Instructor - Teaching R164 Byakuya - Nearly Untouchable R165 Chojiro - Loyal Follower R166 Don Kan'onji - Karakura Leader R167 Ganju - Bandaged R168 Gin - Caring R169 Gin - Relishing the Fight R170 Ichigo - to the Rescue R171 Jushiro - Perplexed R172 Kaien - Squad 13 Lieutenant R173 Kanisawa - Assistant Trainer R174 Kenpachi - Recovering R175 Kisuke - Chatting R176 Kon - Geared for Battle R177 Kon - Karakura King R178 Miyako - 3rd Seat of Squad 13 R179 Obsessed Hollow - Affectionate R180 Orihime - Apologetic R181 Rangiku - Starved R182 Renji - Protector R183 Retsu - Pondering R184 Sajin - Enraged R185 Sajin - Unmasked R186 Shuhei - Remorseful R187 Shuhei - Team Leader R188 Soi Fon - Emotional R189 Soi Fon - Shunko Empowered R190 Tetsuzaemon - Quiet R191 Yachiru - Happy to See You R192 Yoruichi - Former Stealth Force Leader R193 Yoruichi - Thoughtful R194 Yuzu - Karakura Yellow R195 Hogyoku R196 Katenkyokotsu R197 Photo of the Past R198 Sake R199 Senbonzakura R200 Shinso R201 Sogyonokotowari R202 Substitute Soul Reaper Permit R203 Central 46 Inner Chamber R204 Network Headquarters R205 Relaxing Hot Springs R206 Squad 7 Headquarters R207 Broken R208 Careful Planning R209 Daiguren Hyorinmaru R210 Happy Days R211 I'm Sorry R212 Outclassed R213 Outnumbered R214 Senbonzakura Kageyoshi R215 Shunko R216 Suzumushi Tsuishiki Enmakorogi R217 Tensa Zangetsu R218 Unrequited Love R219 Working Out R220 Wrong Again Ultra Rare UR221 Byakuya - Unstoppable UR222 Sosuke - Master of Deception UR223 Peace at Last UR224 Tending Your Own Subset SSB21 Chojiro - Squad 1 Lieutenant SSB22 Shigekuni - Squad 1 Captain SSB23 Squad 1 in Command SSB24 Renji - Squad 6 Lieutenant SSB25 Byakuya - Squad 6 Captain SSB26 Squad 6 Always Ready SSB27 Nanao - Squad 8 Lieutenant SSB28 Shunsui - Squad 8 Captain SSB29 Squad 8 Standing Their Ground SSB30 Kiyone - 3rd Seat of Squad 13 SSB31 Sentaro - 3rd Seat of Squad 13 SSB32 Jushiro - Squad 13 Captain SSB33 Squad 13 Stepping Up Category:Card Sets